Handing Over the Reigns
by SeiferBoy
Summary: The reigns have been passed to a new generation of Charmed Ones. How will they fare compared to the original Charmed Ones? Will they be willing to learn from the more experienced witches? How will their new destiny affect their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Maggie grins as she sits beside her sister, Macy. Mel sits on the other side of Macy. "I can't believe the college got _the_ Phoebe Halliwell to speak here! I'm so excited!"

Mel asks. " _What_ is the topic, again?"

Macy answers. "Women in the workplace and how it has changed over the decades."

Mel says. "Getting an advice columnist to speak to the Women's Studies students. Couldn't they get someone more qualified?"

Macy lightly elbows her sister's side. "Oh, come on. She writes for a major newspaper, and she's a published author."

"Yeah, about romantic relationships. That has nothing to do with feminism."

"On the contrary." The girl's Whitelighter advisor, Harry, interrupts as he sits in the row behind them, leaning over. "I find her advice quite intriguing."

Mel turns slightly in her seat. "You're a man. You don't know anything about women's issues."

Harry gives a slight shrug. "I'm still the head of Women's Studies, aren't I? Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go introduce Ms. Halliwell to the assembly." He stands and makes his way out of the row.

Maggie says. "Come on, Mel. Give Phoebe a chance. She may surprise you."

Mel rolls her eyes. " _Fine_!"

A few minutes later finds Harry making his way to Phoebe, noticing her going over her notes for the lecture. "Ah, Ms. Halliwell. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have read all three of your books."

Phoebe smiles as Harry approaches. "You must be Harry Greenwood. Head of the department of Women's Studies? To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that a man is head of the department. No offense intended, of course."

Harry laughs good-naturedly. "Yes, it came as a surprise to me as well. You see, my predecessor died suddenly, throwing me into the position. I'm doing the best I can given the circumstances."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that." Phoebe extends a hand and Harry gladly shakes it. Phoebe's body jolts momentarily before she regains her composure.

"Thank you." Harry notices Phoebe's action. "Is everything alright?"

Phoebe gives a sincere smile. "Yes, thank you. Is it time?"

"Yes. Quite right. They're ready whenever you are."

After the lecture, Phoebe allowed a small meet and greet, since there were less than thirty people who attended. Her boss, Elise, told Phoebe before Phoebe left for Hilltowne that she would have a ghostwriter covering for her. For Phoebe, the weekend is a mini vacation. With nothing else to do, Phoebe has plenty of time to spend with the lecture group.

Maggie walks over to Phoebe with Phoebe's latest book held to her chest. Phoebe acknowledges her. "Hello."

"Hi, Ms. Halliwell. I was wondering if you could sign my book for me?"

"Sure. But, please, call me Phoebe. Ms. Halliwell were my mom and grams. That title makes me feel old."

"Of course." Maggie hands the book over. Their fingers touch briefly.

Immediately, Phoebe's thoughts enter Maggie's head. _"This is one of the girls I saw in my vision when I shook Mr. Greenwood's hand."_

"Who should I make the signature out for?" Phoebe's question shocks Maggie back into the real world.

"Oh, Maggie."

Phoebe smiles as she opens the book to the front cover and begins writing a little note for Maggie. She closes the book and hands it back. "Here you go, Maggie."

Maggie is still reeling from the telepathic link they shared. "Oh, thank you."

A look of concern crosses Phoebe's features. "Are you alright?"

Maggie blinks rapidly in response. "Oh. Yes. Thank you. Just a sudden headache is all. I'll go and see if my sister has something for it." Phoebe smiles again before Maggie turns and seemingly walks back to her sisters casually.

Mel notices her sister's expression once she gets closer. "Maggie? What's wrong?"

Maggie pulls Mel and Macy off to the side where they're likely to not be overheard. "I think Phoebe's a demon. Or maybe a witch. I don't know?"

Macy asks. "How can you be sure?"

"I heard her thoughts when I shook her hand. She was thinking about a vision she had when she shook Harry's hand. What do we do?"

Macy glances over at Phoebe before saying. "She doesn't seem dangerous. She's been alive since before we were born. If she's a demon, she has blended in flawlessly with humanity."

Mel replies. "The same could be said about Professor Warner Thaine, and look at how _that_ turned out."

Macy says. "Yeah."

Maggie asks. "Should we tell Harry?"

"Tell me what?" Harry asks from nearby, causing the sisters to all jump.

Mel hisses. "Harry!"

Harry is genuinely confused. "What?"

Maggie leans over and whispers. "I think Phoebe Halliwell might be a demon." She shrugs. "Or a witch. I'm not sure."

"Oh?"

Being a Whitelighter, Harry knows who Phoebe Halliwell really is. Like the sisters in front of him, Phoebe is, or was, a Charmed One. With the Halliwell's duty as Charmed Ones over, it fell upon the Vera sisters to become the next incarnation.

"Yeah." Maggie begins to explain. "I heard her thoughts about a vision when she shook your hand."

Harry rubs his chin. "Interesting." He watches Phoebe as she continues to interact with the people who attended her lecture. "Excuse me." Harry leaves the sisters and makes his way to Phoebe.

Mel asks. "What do you think he's doing?"

Macy says. "I'm not sure."

Phoebe smiles as she spots Harry approaching. "Hello, Mr. Greenwood."

"Hello. I've got to say that your lecture was _charming_." He raises a brow with emphasis on the last word.

Phoebe notices the emphasis and says. "Thank you. I really enjoyed it."

Harry sees people entering the lecture hall, so he turns to everybody who's still there. He speaks up. "Okay, everyone. We need to wrap up. The next lecture will be in." He checks his watch. "Twenty minutes." The group for Phoebe's lecture begin to gather their things. Harry leads Phoebe to the side, out of earshot of everyone else. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner?"

Phoebe laughs. "While I'm flattered, I'm a married woman."

Harry's eyes widen. "No, no, nothing like that!" He gives an embarrassed laugh. He makes sure they're still relatively alone before leaning over and saying. "I'm a Whitelighter and my charges could learn a thing or two from you."

It is Phoebe's turn to be surprised. "Oh. I see."

Harry nods towards the sisters and Phoebe follows his gaze. "The Charmed Ones."

"The Charmed Ones." Phoebe repeats. She turns her attention back to Harry with a smile. "It'll be a pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm currently participating in Vlogmas, posting everyday on my YouTube channel. I do gaming videos mostly, with mystery box videos mixed in. If you're interested, just Google "Seiferboy YouTube" and it should be the first link. On with the story! Enjoy!**

Mel storms into the kitchen and demands. "What in the hell is wrong with you, Harry? Maggie tells you she thinks Phoebe could be a demon, and you invite her over for dinner?"

Harry is bent over the stove checking his dish. He stands up straighter and closes the oven door. "Don't worry about a thing. I have everything under control."

Mel glares at him, daring Harry to say something. He takes the bait.

"I've also asked her to invite her sisters."

"What?! Harry!"

Harry backs up slightly with the force of Mel's shout.

Macy and Maggie both run into the room. Macy asks. "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

Mel growls out. "Somebody is about to be!"

Harry swallows and gives a sheepish grin.

Maggie notices Mel's look of rage directed at Harry and asks. "Why?"

Mel crosses her arms. "This idiot invited Phoebe, _and her sisters_ , over for dinner!"

"Harry!" The other two women reprimands him.

Harry says. "In my defense, I said I have everything under control."

Maggie asks. "What does _that_ mean?"

Harry fights back a sigh. "Please, trust me."

Macy raises a brow. "You know something about Phoebe, don't you?"

Harry smiles. "Perhaps."

Mel says. "If you know something, we have a right to know!"

"All in due time. You'll understand later today."

Mel asks. "Why all this secrecy?"

"It's quite fun annoying you."

Mel's mouth falls open and Maggie fights back a snort of laughter. Before Mel can retort, the doorbell rings.

Maggie heads towards the door. "I'll get it!"

Mel points at Harry. "This isn't over."

Harry asks. "Didn't you know it's rude to point?"

Mel rolls her eyes and follows after Maggie.

Macy begins to follow after her sisters. "I'm not sure getting on Mel's bad side is such a good idea."

"Come on, Macy. It's all in good fun."

"She won't see it that way."

Once he's alone, he glances at the oven again, forgetting the exchange.

In the foyer, Maggie is greeting Phoebe. Phoebe has shown up alone. "Where's your sisters? Harry mentioned he invited them as well."

Phoebe smiles. "Oh, they'll be here a little later. Harry thought we should sit down and get to know each other first." She notices Maggie's sisters enter the room. "Hello."

Maggie introduces her sisters as the walk closer. "These are my sisters Mel and Macy."

Phoebe's brows raise. "Your names all start with the letter M. Just like mine and my sister's names all start with the letter P."

Maggie replies. "That's cool."

She turns to Mel. "Mel. That's my niece's nickname. Is Mel short for Melinda?"

"Melanie."

Harry enters. "Ah, Ms. Halliwell. Please do come in and make yourself at home."

"Phoebe, please." Phoebe says as she allows Maggie to take her coat. "I'm not big on formalities."

Harry looks around. "And your sisters? Are they coming separately?"

"Yes. I thought I'd get the lay of the land, so to speak."

Mel asks. "What does _that_ mean?"

Harry thinks of a way to explain without giving much away. "You see, there is a matter of a delicate subject that."

Phoebe interrupts. "What? Does every Whitelighter study the same textbook for being cryptic?"

Macy does a double take. "You know about Whitelighters?"

"My brother-in-law used to be one. My niece, nephews and sister are all half Whitelighter."

"Wow." Maggie is amazed.

Phoebe tells Harry. "Sometimes, it's best to get things over and done with when it comes to magic. My sisters and I have learned that the hard way."

Mel glances between her sisters before asking. "So, you're a witch?"

"Yes. My sisters and I were known as the Charmed Ones."

Macy, Maggie and Mel all got gobsmacked expressions on their faces. Macy says. "You mean, there are other Charmed Ones?"

Phoebe shrugs. "I don't know. I've been a Charmed One for almost two decades, now." She got a thoughtful look in her eyes. "Hold that thought. Paige? Bring Piper!"

A moment later, a shower of bluish-white orbs enter into the space, coalescending into Piper and Paige.

Mel immediately throws her hand up to try and freeze the two arrivals. "Why can't I freeze them?"

Paige asks. "You can freeze time?"

"Uh, yeah."

Paige elbows Piper. "She has your power, Piper! How cool is that?"

Piper studies each sister before asking. "How?"

Phoebe answers. "Charmed Ones."

"How?" Piper repeats herself. "I thought there were only one group of Charmed Ones? Wouldn't Phoebe's girls become the new Charmed Ones after we can't do it anymore?"

Paige looks at Piper. "Maybe we should summon Melinda Warren and see what she says?"

Maggie's raises her hand. "Melinda Warren? Our Book of Shadows has a page on her."

The Halliwell sisters all turn to her. Phoebe asks. "Really? Can we see?"

The Vera sisters exchange a look before turning their attention to Harry, who's been silent thus far. Mel asks. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry nods. "I trust them. They've been paramount in saving the world over the years."

Seeing her sister's nods, Mel says. "Okay. We keep the book up in the attic."

Phoebe grins. "Sounds familiar."

The Vera sisters leads the Halliwells up to the attic, with Harry trailing them. Once through the threshold of the door, Maggie picks up her pace to get to the book faster. She flips through it until she gets to the page on Melinda Warren. The Halliwells peer over her shoulder.

Phoebe says. "Yup. That's Melinda, alright. We've met her a few times."

Paige asks. "Do you have five white candles?"

Macy walks over to a cupboard and retrieves the necessary items.

Paige asks. "Who's ready to summon the dead?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shoutout to whoever gets the references in this chapter! BTW, Paige's line of thinking is how I believe the new series relates to the other and is the inspiration for this story. Enjoy!**

 **0~~0**

The seven of them enter the attic. Phoebe looks around. "A lot like ours back home."

Paige asks. "Do you have five white candles?"

Maggie makes her way to an armoire to the side of the attic which had been outfitted to become storage for their witchcraft items. She grabs the candles and walks back over to the small group. "Here you go."

Paige smiles. "Thanks." She begins to place the candles loosely into a circle. She takes out a lighter from her pocket and proceeds to light the candles.

Maggie asks. "You smoke?"

Paige gives a giggle and stands once she finishes the job. "When you've been in our line of work for as long as we have, you learn to stock up on everyday items to put together a spell in emergencies." She looks between Phoebe and Piper. "So, all three of us, or do you think it'll work with only one?"

Piper says. "All three of us. We don't want to take the chance of summoning the wrong spirit. The last thing we need is Grams lecturing us on giving the power of the Charmed Ones to another group of witches."

Phoebe quirked a brow. "But we didn't."

Piper shrugs. "Who knows what she'd come up with? Okay, ready?"

The three stood outside the circle and chanted.

 _Hear these words_

 _Hear my cry_

 _Spirit from the other side_

 _Come to me_

 _I summon thee_

 _Cross now the great divide_

The Vera sisters watch with interest as a column of white lights rain down into the circle of candles and form into a young woman.

Maggie let's out a gasp. "She looks just like the picture in the Book of Shadows."

The woman steps out from the candles and says. "Hello. This is a surprise. It is nice to see you all again."

Piper smiles before enveloping the woman in a hug. "Hello, Melinda."

"Piper. I hope all is well with you." Melinda looks past Piper to the Vera sisters. A look of concern crosses her features. "Neena hasn't escaped, has she?"

Phoebe says as she hugs Melinda next. "Nope. Another set of Charmed Ones."

Before Melinda can respond, Piper's phone rings. Piper holds up a hand, signaling for the conversation to be postponed momentarily. She sees that it's Wyatt calling. She puts the phone on speaker.

Wyatt shouts from the other side. " _Mom! Melinda collapsed and she won't wake up!_ "

They all hear Chris and Leo in the background yelling Melinda's name.

Melinda says. "She's fallen because you summoned me."

Phoebe asks. "Why is that?"

Wyatt asks. " _Mom, who's that?_ "

Piper answers. "We summoned Melinda Warren."

Wyatt's voice says. " _Here, Dad. Talk to Mom._ "

A moment later, Wyatt and Chris orb into the attic.

Melinda grins. "Hello Wyatt. Chris."

Both teens hug Melinda. Wyatt asks. "Do you know why Mel passed out?"

Melinda looks at Piper as she explains. "Melinda is my reincarnation. She is sleeping because I am here. No harm shall come to her as a result. However, she must learn this on her own, just as I had to for my previous past lives as Callisto and Livia." She looks at Chris. "I knew you back then. You were a powerful warrior. I can say no more about your past life other than that, I'm afraid."

The look of disappointment is evident on Chris' face.

Piper asks into the phone. "Did you hear that, Leo?"

" _Yes. I'll put Melinda to bed and watch over her. I'll talk to you later._ " The line goes silent, so Piper hangs up.

Piper turns to her sons. "Time for you both to go. You intruded into someone's home uninvited."

The two notice the Vera sisters for the first time. Wyatt's eyes go wide. "I'm _so_ sorry! Please forgive us!"

Mel smiles at them. "It's okay."

Maggie points to herself and her sisters as she introduces them. "I'm Maggie. These are my sisters Mel and Macy."

Melinda asks. "Is your name Melinda, as well?"

"Melanie."

Melinda nods. "I see."

Wyatt places a hand on Chris' shoulder. "We'll look over Mel. She's vulnerable to demon attacks, especially since Dad doesn't have his Elder powers anymore." The two of them orb out.

Piper says. "Now that _that_ question is answered, here's another one we hope you can answer, Melinda. It's the reason you were summoned." Piper indicates the Vera sisters. "Meet the Charmed Ones."

Melinda's brows furrow in confusion. "Were your powers transferred to them?"

Phoebe answers. "No, nothing like that. But there currently seems to be two sets of Charmed Ones."

Melinda asks. "Is that possible?"

Paige asks. "You don't know?"

"My premonition only included Prue, Piper and Phoebe." She looks at Paige. "But, you are proof that my vision was not complete. The power of premonition does not show all there is to know."

Phoebe asks the Vera sisters. "What are your powers?"

Macy uses her telekinesis to throw a lamp towards Mel and Mel pushes her hand out to stop it in midair. Maggie shrugs. "I can read minds. That's how I knew Phoebe was magical. I heard her thoughts about a premonition."

Piper points at Mel and turns to Paige. "She has my power! What the hell?"

Phoebe grins. "I guess it's official. They're related to us through Melinda."

Macy asks. "You mean. Melinda." She nods toward Melinda. "Is our ancestor?"

Maggie says. "Now we know why our Book of Shadows has a page on Melinda Warren."

Paige asks. "How many other groups of Charmed Ones are there?"

Phoebe asks. "What do you mean?"

Paige turns to her. "Well, Melinda would have maybe tens of thousands of descendants by now, right? How many of the lines are magical?" She turns to Melinda next. "Your prophecy said that each generation will be stronger than the last, right? If Macy, Mel and Maggie are also Charmed, there must be others out there, right?"

Phoebe says. "Good question."

Macy asks. "Is the magic hereditary? We know our mom was a witch."

Melinda answers. "Yes. I inherited magic through my ancestor, Neena. She was the first witch. She gave birth to twins. Witches come from one twin. Warlocks come from the other. All witches and warlocks are related through her. My line was given the powers of moving items with the mind, freezing time and premonition. Before I was burned at the stake as a witch, I prophesied that each generation of my line would become more powerful than the last, culminating in three sisters who would become the most powerful witches of all time. The Charmed Ones."

"Wow." Maggie says in amazement. "That's so cool!"

"Yes. Though my prophecy was of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. If you and your sisters are also Charmed, how many are there altogether?"

Harry, whom has been soaking up the conversation finally speaks up. "Perhaps I can ask the Elders and see what they say about this issue?"

Piper gives a laugh. "The Elders? What a joke!"

"Pardon me?"

Piper crosses her arms and regards the Vera sisters instead. "Let me guess. They're cryptic as hell? Refuses to give straight answers? Talks about the 'greater good'?"

Mel narrows her eyes at Harry. "Yeah."

Phoebe says. "Better get used to it. We've been doing this since the nineties and we still don't get why they don't just gives us the straight answer to our issues."

Harry says. "We are simply mentors to witches. We want you to learn to figure out the answers yourselves. It's how you grow in the magical craft."

Piper waves a hand of dismissal. "Yeah, yeah. We've heard that spiel before."

Harry rolls his eyes before he says. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He teleports out of the attic.

Piper's eyes widen. "What the hell was that? That's not orbing! Why didn't he orb?"

Phoebe casts a side glance at Piper. "Possible demon or warlock?"

Mel holds a hand out. "Hold on. What's orbing? What are you talking about?"

Piper says. "Paige." Paige gets the hint and orbs in place. Piper gestures toward Paige. "That's orbing. It's what Whitelighters do to teleport to their charges. You saw my sons orb into the attic. They're half Whitelighter."

Phoebe points out. "Chris is half Elder, don't forget."

Piper replies. "Yeah, but Whitelighters and Elders orb the same way. That was not orbing."

Maggie says nervously. "Harry told us that the Elders are advanced witches who are charged with protecting and mentoring new witches."

Piper rolls her eyes toward Phoebe. "Looks like something for the Witch Council to look into."

Melinda asks. "Witch Council?"

Phoebe explains. "After Prue destroyed the Tribunal, Piper, Leo and Coop formed the Witch Council. It's meant for witches to take over our own destiny and join forces with superior beings. We were tired of being controlled by them."

Melinda says with wonder. "To think such a thing exists now, after the way I perished."

Phoebe points out. "Magic is still mostly kept secret, but a lot of things can change in four hundred years."

Piper says. "With these supposed 'Elders' trying to control what Macy, Mel and Maggie does, it's very concerning."

Macy and her sisters exchange glances. "Okay, you're legitimately scaring me."

Melinda walks forward and places a hand on Macy's shoulder. "Do not worry. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are the most powerful witches alive. With their help, you will come into your own. You are my descendants. You can take on anything and anyone." She steps back and heads toward the circle of candles. "For now, I must go back to my current incarnation. It isn't good to stay away for too long in my soul form." She steps into the circle and becomes transparent. Melinda turns toward the group. "I believe in you all. Blessed be." Melinda becomes orbs of light and disappears. A wind travels through the attic blowing out the candles.

Paige asks. "So, what now?"

Macy suggests. "Dinner? It's getting cold."

Piper nods. "Good idea. We need to act casual around Harry. We can't have him knowing we suspect him of anything."

Maggie says. "I need to finish some of the side dishes, anyway."

Piper grins. "If you'd like, I can offer some tips. They're interchangeable with cooking and spell casting."

Maggie replies. "Sure, that sounds fun."

The group begins to leave the attic to have dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! The previous chapter has space issues, I've noticed. It's likely because the symbols I put didn't read properly on the website. Hope the new section break works this time! This is a shorter chapter, though still over a thousand words. Next one will be longer. Anyways, enjoy!**

The Vera sisters are chatting in Mel's bedroom, with the door firmly closed and a silencing spell in place, thanks to the Halliwell sisters teaching it to them. Maggie says. "This silencing spell is amazing! I can bring Parker over and not have to worry about being heard."

Mel sends a glare her way. "Maggie, focus! We need to figure out a way to get the truth from Harry."

Macy asks. "Truth serum?"

Maggie replies. "Piper taught me how to make a tea that acts like a truth serum."

Macy turns to her. "Do you remember how to do it?"

Maggie grins. "Piper told me that I'm a natural. It makes sense, considering I study witchcraft the most out of the three of us. The tea is easy to make and with the spell Piper taught me, it's a piece of cake."

Macy turns to Mel next. "What do we do with the information we get? I mean, how will face Harry after that?"

Maggie grabs one of Mel's nail polishes. "Don't worry. After twenty-four hours, the effects of the serum wears off and Harry will forget everything he said while he was under the spell."

Macy asks. "Do we _really_ want to go through with this?"

Mel gives a nod. "You want to figure out what happened to Mom, don't you? If Harry has any information about this, he'll talk. Besides, if Harry's group aren't the real Elders and Whitelighters, who are they? And, who are they working for? What would their goal be in manipulating us?"

Maggie suggests. "World domination?" The other two look at her. She finishes painting a nail. " _What_? It makes sense, doesn't it? Controlling a group of the most powerful witches on the planet?"

Macy says. "I think that would be the Halliwells."

Maggie gives a half shrug. "True, but we could eventually rival them, right? If this group has control over their own Charmed Ones, it could be disastrous." Macy raises a brow at her. " _What_? I'm not just a pretty face, you know."

Mel stands and walks over to her closet to choose the day's outfit. "I agree with everything you're saying, Maggie. But, we're not the only Charmed Ones we have to worry about."

Macy asks. "What do you mean?"

Mel turns to face her sisters. "What if Paige's hypothesis is right? What if there are other Charmed Ones out there in the world? If these so-called Elders can't manipulate us, what's to say they won't manipulate another group?"

Macy massages a temple. "How would we know if there were others out there?"

Maggie shrugs. "Well, they wouldn't necessarily have to be Charmed, just a powerful witch from the Warren line."

Macy asks. "What was that Melinda mentioned? Neena? Do you think she'd be a threat?"

Mel gives a shrug. "The first witch? Somehow I don't think she would be easily manipulated. She sounds powerful. If anything, she'd manipulate the so-called Elders."

Maggie asks. "Maybe we should contact her before they do? Explain the situation?"

Mel hangs a blouse on a hook beside the closet door. "How do we manage that? She's banished somewhere. I'm not sure if messing around with that is the best idea."

"I agree with Mel on this one." Macy says. "We're new to the witch thing. We don't want to do something that's irreversible."

Maggie stops blowing on her freshly painted nails. "I think we can manage it."

Mel shakes her head. "Absolutely not. We're not taking the chance. Now, I need to get ready."

Maggie rolls her eyes before she stands and heads to the door. Macy gives a little smile to Mel before she stands and follows Maggie out. Once the door is closed behind them, Maggie asks. "Do you _really_ think we shouldn't ask Neena for advice?"

Macy tries not to groan. "We can't chance it. It's too dangerous. We don't know how to send her back to where she's been banished to. It's not worth it." She continues to her own room to get ready for the day.

Maggie sighs and heads toward the stairs leading up to the attic. She makes her way over to the Book of Shadows. "There must be something here that can help us." She slowly flips through the book until she reaches the end. "That's weird. There's nothing in here about Neena. Maybe I can create my own spell?"

She stands at the podium in thought, going through everything she currently knows about magic. "It would be a spell meant to bring a blood relative to me. So, I'd need some of my blood. I need to create a spell. What can I use to make this as strong as possible?" She takes a deep breath. "Okay. Tonight is the full moon, so I'll cast the spell tonight to make it stronger.

 **XOXO**

Later that night, Maggie sets up the circle of five white candles to signify purity. The pink candle she holds is to signify love and family. She carves the symbol from the Book of Shadows onto the pink candle with an athame. She pricks her finger and runs a line of blood onto the carved symbol on the candle. "Okay, Maggie. You can do this! Here goes nothing." She takes a few breathes to try and bring her nerves back under control, as it is the first time she's doing a major spell on her own. "Come on, Maggie. Stop psyching yourself out. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see. Focus!"

Maggie lights the pink candle and begins to walk the circle of candles in a clockwise motion, lighting each candle with the pink one as she says a stanza of the spell.

 **Blood to blood**

 **And might to might**

 **I call you forth on this very night**

 **Blood to blood**

 **I call you here**

 **Bring me my long lost family**

 **And give fruits to bear**

Maggie stops at the original white candle she lit. The flames of the candles begin to merge together to create a ring of fire. Lights come through the open window and settle within the circle of flame. Three columns form before revealing three young men. The circle of flame is extinguished, allowing the young men to pass through the circle if they wanted to.

One of them looks around at his surroundings. "What the hell?"

Maggie stares at them with wide eyes. "Uh, oh!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's been too long. I've been working on my own original novel and my YouTube channel (same name as this account for those of you who are interested). On with the story!

 **~0~**

The three young men stare at each other. "Dallas. How did we get here and why is your roommate here with us?" One of the men ask in a British dialect.

The one now known as Dallas shakes his head, unable to come up with an answer.

The last one turns to Dallas. "This is your co-worker, yeah?"

Dallas snaps out of it long enough to answer. "Yeah. This is Troy Archibold. Troy, you've met my roommate, Bryant Silva."

"Yeah, good. But, I ask again, how did we get here? One moment I was clocking out at work and the next, I'm here with the pair of you."

Bryant looks around the attic, spotting Maggie. "Dude, this is creepy!"

Troy is the next one to spot her, followed by Dallas. Now, all three openly stare at her.

What should she do? Call Harry? No. The Halliwell sister's suspicion of the Elders is what made her try and summon the first witch, Neena, in the first place. She didn't expect this to happen! Instead of Neena, she got three strange, foreign men in the attic with her. Her sisters? No! They warned her not to try and contact Neena, but she didn't listen to them. What about the Halliwell sisters? Did she really want to bother them already, after just meeting them? But, this could turn into an emergency, right? Right?

Making up her mind, she takes a breath and yells. "Paige!"

Immediately, a shower of blue orbs materialize beside her, forming into Paige.

Bryant leaps back, knocking over a book on the table behind him. "What the bloody hell?" The other two are just as surprised and on guard at the strange appearance.

Paige turns from the young men to Maggie. "What's going on?"

Maggie bites her lower lip. "Um, I think I accidentally summoned them."

"Summoned? How?"

Bryant asks. "Summoned? As in magic?"

"Impossible!" Troy states before crossing his arms.

Maggie silently hands over the paper with the spell written on it.

Paige reads over the spell with a raised brow. "Long lost family?" She turns her attention back to Maggie and Maggie shrugs. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

Maggie lightly bites her bottom lip. "Um...after the talk we had about the people claiming to be the Elders...I kinda tried to summon Neena."

"Neena? Are you crazy?" Paige demands.

"I'm sorry, but I was feeling desperate! I figured that if she is our grandmother, she'd be willing to help us! Instead, these three appeared."

Troy asks. "Can one of you please tell us what the hell is going on here?"

Paige reads over the spell once more before she studies each young man. "To put it simply, Maggie here summoned you here by accident."

Bryant's brows furrow as he tries to understand. "But, it sounds like you're talking about magic. Magic isn't real!"

Having decades of experience with skeptics, Paige calmly argues. "Can you explain how you got here, on the other side of the world in seconds? Or, how I appeared in front of you out of nowhere?"

The three men remain silent, unable to answer the questions.

Maggie asks. "Should I try and send them back to wherever they came from?"

Paige shakes her head. "No. They're here for a reason. They might be your innocents."

"Innocents?"

"Your charges. All of them will need protection from something or someone. Most likely a demon."

Dallas swallows. "Demon?"

Bryant scoffs at Dallas' reaction. "Demons aren't real."

Dallas glances at him. "I'm starting to think it's possible. I mean, can you logically explain any of this?"

Bryant is at a loss of words.

"See?" Dallas continues. "This is all screwed up!"

Troy speaks up. "You're telling me."

Maggie turns to Paige. "What now?"

"We figure out who they are." Paige answers. She faces the three young men. "I'm Paige Mitchell."

Maggie slowly raises her hand. "Maggie Vera. Sorry for accidentally summoning you."

Bryant stares at her for a few seconds before saying. "Uh...huh. I'm Bryant." He points to Troy. "This is my co-worker, Troy." He points to Dallas next. "And my roommate, Dallas."

Troy asks. "Where are we, anyway?"

Maggie answers. "Hilltowne, Michigan. It's a college town."

Dallas' eyes widen. "Michigan, as in the United States?"

Bryant rolls his eyes. "This just gets better and better!"

Troy responds with. "Glad I recently finished my shift. It would be a pain in the ass to try and explain, if I had disappeared in the middle of my shift."

"Here, here!" Bryant replies.

Maggie gives a little giggle. "That sounds like something Harry would say."

"The Whitelighter?" Paige asks, to which Maggie nods.

Dallas looks at his phone. "Damnit! I was supposed to meet my mum at the restaurant you work at in forty minutes! Hope she hasn't gotten there, yet."

Bryant looks over at him. "Call and let her know you won't be able to make it tonight. Maybe you can catch her before she leaves the house?"

Troy is staring at the window. "So weird seeing daylight at this time of day."

Dallas ignores him as he's typing away on his phone.

Paige turns to Maggie. "With the wording of this spell, it seems these three are related to you, somehow. It _does_ say something about long lost family."

Troy's ears perk up at that. "So, like, does that mean the three of us." He points between himself and the other two guys. "Are related to each other somehow?"

Paige gives a half shrug. "Most likely. You could be extended family, like distant cousins or something."

"What do I tell Mel and Macy?"

"The truth." Paige answers seriously. "Every time my sisters or I had ever lied about anything magic related, things got ten times worse. It's better to come clean and deal with your sister's disappointments rather than hide it and almost getting killed by demons as a result. That's one piece of advice I can definitely pass along."

Maggie takes a second to think about it. "Yeah, that's how it's seems so far. Still, I'm worried about Mel's reaction. She's the more strict of the two."

Paige laughs. "If she's anything like Piper, her bark is worse than her bite. She'll probably be disappointed at first, and then she'll get over it eventually. Though, Piper likes to bring things up every once in a while to either embarrass or guilt trip us."

"Yeah, sounds like something Mel would do."

Paige rests her arm on one of Maggie's shoulders. "Nerves always make things seem much worse than they actually are. You'll be fine and I'll back you up. We all make rookie mistakes when we first become witches. It comes with the territory."

Dallas asks. "You're witches? Is that how you teleported us here?"

Paige smiles at him. "That's right."

Bryant is the next one to speak. "So, you can't teleport us back home?"

Paige's response is. "We could, but I think you were brought here for a reason. It's safer for you to stay put, for now."

Maggie asks. "So, who's up for a cup of tea or coffee? We might as well get to know each other better before my sisters come home from work."


End file.
